The Happy Ending
by BellaMarie94
Summary: Yashiro always wanted Ren to get his happy ending. The question is: What will it take for Ren to get it? Will Ren finally get his happy ending with Kyoko, or will it be to late? Read to find out! Please R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yashiro always wanted Ren to get his happy ending. The question is: What will it take for Ren to get it?

* * *

It had been five years since Ren had met Kyoko. Well, re-met really, but that didn't matter anymore. He had told Kyoko about his real identity, and she had told him about Bo. He had been a little embarrassed and shocked at first, but everything had worked out.

Except, he still hadn't revealed to Kyoko who the girl he loved was. You can imagine how much that left out. Which brought Ren to his current situation; Yashiro was trying to convince him to tell Kyoko he loved her. Yes, he still hadn't made his move, and he didn't have the excuse that she was only a high schooler, or she would run away screaming when he told her anymore. They had become closer as friends and he could see now that she wouldn't run, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared of how she would react.

So here he was; Yashiro still ranting at him while Ren was driving to his next job. "Ren, you don't have anymore excuses! She has been out of high school for two years! If you don't make your move quickly she'll be snatched up by some other guy. She's popular now and she's not in the Love Me section anymore, I wouldn't be surprised if she was taken soon! As it is your lucky it hasn't happened already, and I'm surprised it hasn't too!" Yashiro finally finished he ranting.

"I know!" Ren yelled back, as he shot a glare his manager's way. This was really getting on his nerves.

"Then why haven't you made your move yet?!" Yashiro yelled the question at Ren.

"Because I don't deserve her!" Ren yelled in reply.

"Yes you do, and there are a whole lot less deserving guys out there who couldn't care less about whether they were deserving or not." Yashiro said as they arrived at their destination.

* * *

"Kyoko!" a woman with long, black hair and pale skin called out to the young actress. "You did a very good job, Kyoko." She said from off the set as Kyoko walked up to her.

"Thank you, Sakura-san!" Kyoko replied happily. "So what's next?"

"We have lunch then you have a photo shoot." Sakura, Kyoko's manager, informed her.

"Okay, are you ready to go?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes." Sakura replied, then they walked out the door and to the car that Sakura drove. Kyoko was very happy to have Sakura as a manager. Sakura had been her manager for three years, and Sakura was like another best friend.

* * *

So here it is, the first chapter! Hope you liked it! This is my first fanfic so opinions and criticism would be appreciated, even harsh criticism. So please Review

If you have any suggestions or ideas for this fanfic that you would like to share, I would be very happy to receive them!

The button to Review is right below here, and it really wants to be pushed!


	2. Chapter 2

After lunch Kyoko and her manager headed to her next job. "Next I have the photo shoot for 'Whispers in spring time, right?" Kyoko asked Sakura-san.

"Yes, remember not to answer too many of the staff's questions about the movie." Sakura-san reminded her. "We don't want to spoil it for them." Kyoko's manager said with an odd glint in her eye that made Kyoko blush slightly. Kyoko knew exactly what her manager was talking about, Sakura-san meant Ren, or to be more precise, the intimate scenes with him. He was also in this movie with her. In fact, he was her character's romantic interest, thinking of this made Kyoko's blush bright red.

Kyoko turned her head when she heard Sakura-san laughing. Kyoko's blush deepened and she said, "please Sakura-san, don't laugh at me!" Sakura-san's laughter slowly quieted, which relieved Kyoko, and her blush slowly subsided.

"We're almost there Kyoko, and don't forget what I said." Sakura-san said as she drove.

"Okay, I know." She said in reply. Her manager had gone over it at least a dozen times. Well, five really, but who was counting?

Sakura-san soon pulled into the parking lot and the two girls got out of the car and walked into the building where the photo shoot was being held. The staff was scattered around the building and Kyoko could see a few or the main actors mixed with them. She could also see Ren standing o the other side or the studio, by 'was that Yashiro and the director?' Kyoko and Sakura-san slowly made their way to the other side and joined Ren, Yashiro, and the director. "Hello Ren-san, Yashiro-san, and Ogata-san." Kyoko greeted happily.

"Hello Kyoko-san and Sakura-san" was the three replies.

After having to do many poses by herself for photos it was now time for Kyoko to do many more poses with Ren. That thought made Kyoko blush slightly. 'Lately I have been blushing quite a lot on account of Ren.'

"Kyoko, Is anything wrong? You're blushing."Ren asked Kyoko. She had just noticed him standing in front of her, looking worried.

"Ah, no nothing's wrong!" Kyoko hurriedly assured him, her blush increasing.

"Ok, the photographer wants us on the set." He said. Kyoko could clearly tell that he didn't quite believe her, but she followed him to the set.

While Ren and Kyoko were doing their job Sakura walked over to Ren's manager to talk to him. "Hello Yashiro-san." She said. She couldn't wait to tell him about the conversation she had with Kyoko in the car.

"Hello Sakura-san. So has anything exciting happened on your end?" he asked, she saw the devilish look on his face and knew exactly what he meant.

"Kyoko was blushing quite a bit in the car, when I only hinted at her role with Ren." Sakura answered with a smile.

Hearing what she said sent Yashiro giggling like a little girl. Sakura expected this and smiled, 'Yashiro could be so girly sometimes, that is, if it is involving Ren's love like.'

"You should ask Kyoko to cook Ren diner tonight. You could say it's because he hasn't been eating right lately, or something along those lines." Sakura said, trying to think up another matchmaking scheme.

"Yes," he said with his excitement at the prospect showing clearly on his face.

Much to Sakura's dismay, she saw Ren walk up to them at that moment asking, "What's got you so excited, Yashiro?"

She saw Kyoko walk up right after Ren saying "Is it about fairies? Maybe it's about princes and princesses!" Sakura noticed Kyoko fading off into dreamland.

'Even now when she's twenty-one she still has that strange obsession with fairy tales.' She thought to herself while shaking her head.

"Ah, no it's nothing!" Yashiro said. Sakura could tell he was panicking and needed help. Before she could do anything though his phone rang, and relieved he answered it. Sakura could clearly hear Yashiro answering the person on the other end of the phone. "Hello? Uh-huh, really? He'll be happy. What about her? Uh-huh, should I tell her, or will you call? You want me to? Okay." and he hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Ren asked. Sakura could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"That was the president, he said that you and Kyoko were nominated for an Academy Award for best actor and actress!" he said with a smile on his face.

* * *

That's it! next chapter! I hope this chapter is better than the first! Please let me know what you think!

Please R&R!


End file.
